


You Taste Like Birthday, You Look Like New Year

by the_milliners_rook



Series: HitsuKarin Week 2014 [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milliners_rook/pseuds/the_milliners_rook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes his hands, Toushirou notices. Loves them, in fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Taste Like Birthday, You Look Like New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of HitsuKarin Week 2014. Prompt: Base.
> 
> Title taken from Regina Spektor's 'The Party'.

 She likes his hands, Toushirou notices. Loves them, in fact. She makes the most adorable sounds when he runs his hands over her legs, the curves of her waist, the expanse of her ribs.

He can feel her smile against his mouth, and just for that, for stopping one fantastic kiss, he stills, his fingers splaying over the protrusion of bones, because he’s fascinated how a body like hers can contain something as magnificent as Karin. He doesn’t understand how someone as captivating as Karin _exists_.

“Tease.” Karin murmurs, mouth parting and breathing heavily in his ear. Her hips lift from the bed, pushing up against him, and Toushirou inhales quickly, feels his heartbeat stutter. How did he get so lucky to find someone like her? “Get on with it.”

It’s tempting, true. But he’s always liked taking his time and being meticulous in everything he does. Being with Karin like this is no different, in that respect.

“Patience,” Toushirou replies with a wry grin, soft but small. The way her fingers scrabble up his back and dig into his shoulder blades shows her disgruntlement, and he presses a feather-soft kiss on her shoulder, almost sympathetic to her crossness. It’s not enough, Toushirou knows, a whimper scraping past the back of his throat as Karin hooks her leg under his and there’s no space between them, no secrets, nothing but _friction_ and—

He wonders how she can stand him at his most vulnerable and selfish and how he feels powerless to worship when she’s naked before him like this and so beautiful and—

“You’re such a tease.” Karin insists, cherry round cheeks flushed dark, and Toushirou can’t help but grin, because it means that he’s doing his job at being an excellent and thorough boyfriend and that not-so-secretly Karin is happy. “Okay, okay, _fine_ ,” Karin gives in, forehead touching so that Toushirou can feel her lashes flutter against the curve of his face. “You can be a tease and take your sweet time.”

Huffing, Toushirou can feel her shoulders shake, and he’s certain that she’s laughing at him too, she’s Karin, and she’s always got a punchline. She kisses the corner of his mouth again. “Just don’t take too long.”

“So bossy.” Toushirou smirks, and that definitely gets a chuckle and a muttered “look who’s talking.”

Just for that, he bites her neck, tongue tracing the teeth marks he leaves behind, and Karin arches so prettily in his hands. Maybe Karin’s right. He is a tease, an egoist, and he loves taking her apart like this, so slow and worthwhile.

If Karin loves his hands, then Toushirou loves her neck.

There’s something about the base of her neck that he finds irresistible, although he’d been confused when she’d said something about vampires. No, he shakes his head and tries to explain, to put it into words that he’s hardly thought to form. It’s about—the pressure point, the graceful curve, the way he watches her gasp, or how on lazy days she decides to tie her hair into a low ponytail that inevitably falls to the left side and curls slightly when it reaches her collarbone. It’s something along those lines, he insists.

Then again, sometimes it’s just as simple as being possessive and stating that she’s his in not as many words. It’s about the way he wets his lips and mouths words into her skin, and watching how Karin shudders against him, hitching her breath as he licks the already sensitive flesh.

The way Karin tilts her head back, exposing her neck even more means that she likes it as well. And doubtless she’s noticed this about him, his fixation, his love for her.

He presses another kiss to her throat, then finds her lips, and kisses them quiet. “If being bossy lets me see you like this,” Toushirou murmurs huskily, “I’m not complaining.”


End file.
